


Silver Lining

by mvlfxy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Issues, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, WHAT IS ENGLISH, WHAT IS GRAMMAR, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, bff gyuhao, bff wonhui, im so sorry for this, side meanie if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlfxy/pseuds/mvlfxy
Summary: in which junhui falls for minghao, quite literally. and minghao finds junhui cute but minghao is just amused with everything.i suck at summary but the story is better than this





	1. Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> im projecting my life angst onto junhui im so sorry for this jhdskjs this is just word vomit im sorry if it's a bit ooc. im so sorry for this fic omg but i hope you enjoy it anyway i guess ,, comments are really appreciated ;-; follow me on twitter @adorewoos

Junhui stared into empty spaces and thought of nothing and everything at once. Is that even possible? No one knows. The Chemical Process Principle tutorial on the table in front of him was left forgotten hours ago. Having an existential dread on a Friday noon? More likely than you think!

With a deep sigh Junhui collected all of his stuff that was sprawled on the table. He’s been in the library since 11 am and it’s almost 4 pm now and he still yet to get anything done nor he got to revise anything. The lab report that’s due on next Tuesday – he’s supposed to already be done with and check the result with his lecturer – still didn’t budge from the introduction part.

It’s not that Junhui is going through some deep shit, it’s just something happened back at home that’s pretty juvenile but still managed to bother him this much. He believed he did nothing wrong but still, he tried thinking the best way to clean up the whole mess he created. He misses home, misses his brother so much but the slight misunderstanding that happened with his parents – his huge ego stopped him from visiting home.

Junhui didn’t even have classes on Fridays, he knew the air condition in the library is broken and he’s been sweating since he stepped inside the library but he’d rather be here than in his room. No offence to his roommates but Junhui just wanted to be alone right now. Junhui isn’t really a morning person but he went for a morning walk, did his piling laundry to clear his mind but nothing helped. He sought to his last hope for the day, to try studying at the library and maybe if he’s lucky enough he got to see the art kid he’s been crushing on since the first day he got in the university. Well, Wonwoo said it’s a crush but Junhui insisted that he’s just appreciating the beauty of god’s creation. Whatever it is, luck really wasn’t on Junhui’s side for the day. Not only he’s sweating profusely and none of his work were done, he didn’t even get to see the cute art kid today. Or so Junhui thought.

As he’s swinging his footsteps to exit the library, Wonwoo texted to ask if he wanted to get something for lunch along with Mingyu. Junhui wasn’t hungry but Wonwoo mentioned the takoyaki stall, his favourite place. Junhui suspected that Wonwoo knows he’s going through something but Wonwoo respects him enough to give him space but still try to drag him to eat when he had the chance to. Junhui appreciates that. He never really mention about it but he truly appreciates Wonwoo’s existence in his life. Eyes fixed on phone with hands balancing books, pencil case and laptop, he wrote Wonwoo a simple “alright” to note him that he’ll be joining them for lunch but before he got to hit the send button, there’s a loud thud and “oooof” and his things were suddenly everywhere on the floor and Junhui was sprawled on a very thin figure. Oh what a day, Junhui really isn’t in the mood for this.

Junhui begrudgingly lifted himself from the skinny guy he just fall on, “I’m sorry I really don’t wanna be rude but I’m not in the best mood–”

“You were the one who can’t see straight while walk– oh.”

IT’S THE ART KID. THE CUTE ART KID THAT JUNHUI CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT SINCE HIS FIRST ENCOUNTER. Oh but, what a way for a first impression. Yes, way to go Junhui. His beautiful face looked slightly pissed. Wait, what did–

“What do you mean by oh?” Junhui’s brows furrowed slightly, not liking the tone.

“Oh as in oh I finally got to meet the guy that has been watching me sketching in library for almost a month? But I never thought it’d be this way.” his face was unreadable but there’s a hint of smile playing on the tips of his lips. Was it an amused smile? Junhui had no idea but he still haven’t reply Wonwoo and Wonwoo can be a bit dramatic and the cute art guy knows he’s been staring all these times, shit shit shit what if he thought Junhui is a creep. Junhui like to believe that _yes Wonwoo, I’ve been subtle_ but shit what should he do now.

For once the luck was on Junhui’s side as his phone rang and Wonwoo’s name appears on screen.

“I’m sorry but this is urgent I have to take the call and I’m sorry I fall on you but maybe you got the wrong person and uh, nice meeting you, bye!” Junhui grabbed his textbook and notes and practically fled out of the library to take Wonwoo’s call.

 

* * *

“Hey Wonwoo,”

“Why are you panting, were you running from something? Why don’t you answer my text? Are you still at the library? Will you be joining us for takoyaki?”

“One question at a time Wonwoo, calm down. Something happened but yes, I’ll go to the tako stall in a few, we can meet there.”

“Jun are you sure you’re okay? Should I fetch you at the library? I’m going to Mingyu’s to pick him up anyway I can stop by at the library on the way.”

“Wonwoo I’m fine I promise, just go and pick your lover boy already. The stall is literally just fifteen minutes away from here I can walk it’s fine. Just, long story short, I stumbled on the cute boy earlier at the library and it wasn’t exactly a pleasant encounter so yeah. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Mingyu is not _my_ lover boy Junnie, and you owe me explanations later.” Junhui can practically see Wonwoo’s reddening ears. Mingyu has been openly courting Wonwoo for about two months but the older guy is either too daft or just in denial, Junhui can’t even tell.

“Whatever you say lover boy.” Junhui hang up and started walking to the tako place.

 


	2. Life Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway through writing this i just realised that, maybe this tend to be a bit ooc because junhui is too nice for me to self project myself onto. i honestly relate to wonwoo more but i'm already halfway through this so yeah im so sorry sjskfsk
> 
> anyway, i wrote this instead of doing my lab report hjshsdj please be nice

It was early in the morning and dear god, Junhui really would rather be on his bed tucked deep under his blanket than in this pointless compulsory motivational talk that his university held. He should have just skipped.

“If you would stop groaning already that would be very much appreciated Jun. I hate this as much as you do but unlike _some_ _people_ , I, would rather nap in this hall so please.” With eyes still closed, Wonwoo squirmed in his seat, exasperatedly told Junhui to shut up already.

“I got a text from my brother. My dad wants to talk.” Wonwoo tilted his head at that and quirked his brows. Junhui told Wonwoo what happened and even though Wonwoo tried his best acting nonchalant, Junhui knows that Wonwoo is worried.

“What did you say?”

“I don’t. I’m not talking to him.”

“You can’t avoid them forever Jun, might as well just talk about it and settle everything at once.”

“Yeah try me.” Wonwoo just sighed at Junhui’s retort and went back to continue his interrupted slumber.

This motivational talk was pointless. The supposed talk he should be having with his parents is even more pointless. Everything is pointless This motivator keep mentioning about life goals and Junhui’s current goal is to dissolve from this planet earth and disappear into nowhere. Why are they making a big deal out of nothing.

Junhui lowkey wished to meet the cute art kid again today but there were lots of people here and the guy probably didn’t even come in the first place and Junhui can’t risk to get caught staring yet again.

“I’m skipping the evening session I can’t do this anymore.” Junhui whispered slowly to not-really-sleeping Wonwoo next to him as the motivator just passed by not too far from their seats.

“Cool, I’m skipping with you.” Wonwoo replied, eyes still closed.

* * *

True to his words, Wonwoo joined Junhui in skipping the evening session but he bailed on Junhui to go on a not-date with Mingyu leaving Junhui alone in the room. It usually won’t be a big deal – Junhui likes being alone – except for today, when he have so many things in mind, that he would rather not, think about. Junhui doesn’t really like being left alone when he’s feeling too many things at once but he also have this problem where he don’t know how to ask for help.

Maybe it’s the stress or maybe he’s just sleep deprived but Junhui slept throughout the evening to escape his own thoughts. Being left alone in his current mental state truly was a bad idea. The dangerous area that his mind tends to stray to, Junhui didn’t even want to think about it.

The thing about going to sleep with worries lingering in mind, Junhui will be awake feeling awful and cranky. Just like now. _“Life is all about choices.”_ The motivator’s voice from the earlier event rang in his mind. Yes and all of Junhui’s life choices are highly questionable. Like, why did he choose this major? Why can’t he stop thinking about the art boy even though he know next to nothing about him other than he’s an art major and he’s way cooler than Junhui is. Definitely out of Junhui’s league then. Was he even an art major anyway? Why would he procrastinate on doing his lab report– shit his lab report. But in those long list of regrets and whys, Junhui stand still on his stance that his parents were exaggerating on being mad at him for having fun.

Junhui grabbed his handphone and wallet on his nightstand to go out for a walk. The sleep wasn’t enough to stop him from _thinking_.

* * *

Junhui wouldn’t say that he’s a good son per se, but he wouldn’t say he’s a bad son either. Maybe a little useless or good for nothing but he never really do anything bad. His parents forbidding him on going to spend his time with his friends that one weekend was so funny if you’d think about it. He’s a grown up twenty two years old man, he can decide for himself what is good and what is bad, what is dangerous and what is safe. He can protect himself he can think for himself. And with that, Junhui went behind their back and went to spend the weekend with his friends; Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Jihoon, his close clique of friends from high school, wandering around the city, up to no good.

It’s not like Junhui was doing drugs nor he’s disturbing the neighbourhood’s peace. He was just having fun with his friends to get his mind off of the abundant school works. Well, maybe he had a little too much alcohol but that is it.

Sighing loudly, Junhui didn’t notice he was crying. Why would he even cry over this, it’s so stupid. Everything is stupid, Junhui is stupid. His parents are even more stupid to be mad over nothing. He had successfully avoided his parents for almost a week, almost managed to forget about the stupid fued but, his brother’s text ruined it all. Not that he’s blaming his brother for it.

_“Dad wants to talk to you. Come back home.”_

_“I can’t, I have a compulsory event for this weekend.”_

_“Come back whenever you’re free then. He’ll be even more mad if you keep avoiding him.”_

_“He has no right to be mad in the first place.”_

_“Gēge,”_

_“No dìdi, I did nothing wrong, what is there to even talk about?”_

_“That you went behind their back? That you were lying to mom and dad while at that?”_

_“Because they won’t even allow me, to do something innocent that I enjoy. Yeah, right.”_

Junhui didn’t even realised when he arrived at the park. He was just roaming aimlessly, going to where his body brings him. Heck, Junhui didn’t even realised he was sobbing thinking about home.

“This is so stupid and pointless.” Junhui childishly kicked the pebbles around the swing before crouching, his hands hugging his lower body and hiding his face on his knees. Junhui continue sitting that way for about five minutes, crying his heart out, couldn’t even pinpoint the exact reason why he’s in this deep emotional mess.

“You know, you could’ve seat on this swing instead of scooching on the dirt there.” A soft voice startled Junhui from his sob. He recognise the voice but it can’t be–

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to interrupt but you seem like you could use a company or someone to rant to and I’m sorry if I assume wrong so please tell me off if I just did but, do you maybe want to share what’s been bothering you?”

Junhui guessed right. It was the cute boy’s voice, it was him. Just Junhui’s luck to meet the cute guy in his current state; eyes rimmed red, lips puffed, face swollen– Junhui looked like a hot mess minus the hot part. But the guy was right, Junhui could use some company before his thoughts would sway to somewhere he don’t want to. Junhui was scared of his own subconscious mind.

“How long has you been there?” Junhui’s voice involuntarily came out as timid.

“Long enough to see you’ve been wandering around the park before deciding that it’s a good idea to crouch on the dirt to cry, instead of sitting on any available seats at this park. There are benches and even swings. You decided to crouch next to a swing.” The small figured guy replied. He’s wearing a simple rainbow plaid with black pants but he’s looking so expensive as if the park was his runaway.

“Were you stalking me?” Junhui peered at the guy from over his shoulder, trying to guess his ulterior motive. It’s not everyday someone beautiful looking would approach him, and this is the cute boy we’re talking about. He couldn’t just want to talk to Junhui out of his own will.

“Oh that’s rich coming from you, Junhui. Were you not been watching me sketching from five rows away in the library for almost a month?” The cute guy chuckled, not sounding spiteful in the slightest.

“I told you, you got the wrong people and how did you even know my name? Who are you?” Junhui still trying to preserve his last bits of pride. His voice sounded shaky due to excessive amount of crying but in reality he’s just shocked that the guy knew his name.

“Whatever you say then.” His voice sounded amused. Was he making fun of Junhui? “Your report. You left your lab results and discussion notes that day when you fall on me. I’m Xu Minghao but you can just call me Minghao.”

The name sounded familiar. Or maybe it’s just a common name after all. Is he Chinese? Well, Junhui know few Chinese people from his university, maybe it’s one of Yanan’s friends.

“I’m Wen Junhui but people call me Jun. Do you still have my lab report with you? I didn’t even notice it was missing and I should submit it in two days.”

“Well, Jun, it’s on my study desk at the dorm, do you need it right now or do you want to share of why have you been crying on this beautiful evening? My roommate is going out for grocery around this area later, I can ask him to send me the report if you want to.” Minghao gave Junhui a little smile. His face up close is even more prettier. There’s a small dimple decorating his smile and he looks inhumanly gorgeous.

“I don’t know why should I trust you but you’re right, I do appreciate a company right now. I’ve troubled my best friend enough with my problems, I can’t stop him from spending his time with the boy he’s been pining on for two months. And by the way, yes please, tell your roommate to bring along my report because I’m planning to start working on it by tonight hopefully.” Minghao gave him a small nod signaling for him to go on with his speech.

“I hate to sound cliché but I was just wondering, what’s exactly the point of living? Everything I do usually goes wrong. I have no special talents, I don’t know how to make friends, I’m a boring person to talk to, what will I even do with my life? I hate to be dependent on someone but I don’t know what will I do if I will end up being alone. Of course Wonwoo will always be there for me but he has his own problems to think of. Though I don’t get why he keep pining, that boy is in love with him as much as he do. Maybe they’ll get married and adopt cute babies and I’ll get to be the fun uncle but I’m not even fun, maybe the kid will hate me. Oh no what if their kid end up hating me? I can’t afford that.”

“Jun, you’re rambling.” Minghao cut Junhui’s speech with his designated amused chuckle. “You’re cute Junhui.”

That managed to turn Junhui beet red. “Yeah, and I can’t even get my point straight, I ramble a lot. I can do nothing right.” Maybe talking to Minghao was a bad idea. For god’s sake, he’s just embarrassing himself in front of a very good looking boy that he might have a slight crush on. But honestly, his image is pretty much non existence at this point, he got nothing to lose.

“No, don’t say that. I believe that you’re a one interesting person Wen Junhui, I’d like to know more about you. You seem like a nice friend, you only wish for the best on him and you don’t even want to trouble him with your little problem even though I doubt that he would mind. I too, hate to sound cliché but truly, everything happens for a reason, Jun. I don’t exactly understand your life problem but maybe it would lead you somewhere in life. Maybe you’d got to find new chances, meet new people maybe? Like I’d like to believe that the reason why I accidentally left my wallet at dorm when I’m supposed to do grocery today, was for me to wait for Seokmin to come and bring me my wallet at this exact park and I got to talk a pretty boy. Even though he’s crying but he still look just as pretty.” Minghao’s smile was genuine that it tugs at Junhui’s heart.

What did he ever do for him to be able to finally talk to this not only beautiful looking but also very kind hearted guy. Did he just called Junhui pretty? Did Junhui even hear that right? Junhui was scared. Good things doesn’t happen to Junhui often. What if this is just a start to something bad. Junhui doesn’t deserve good things in life, he should probably go now. Where is Minghao’s roommate, Junhui needs his report before going.

“Junhui?” Minghao quirked his eyebrows seeming like he’s waiting for Junhui’s reply.

“Why are you being nice to me? Why did you even approach me? You saw me staring you probably think I’m a creep so why are you still being so kind I am very confused. Do you want something from me? People are usually nice to me when I can offer them something, my parents were nice to me because they think I will live as they please, which I don’t and that’s why I’m such a living disappointment. Well, Wonwoo is kind to me and I don’t get why and what did I even do to deserve him but maybe it’s because I give nice hugs. He told me that himself. Wait I’m rambling again don’t I ugh. But yeah Minghao, I don’t think I have anything to offer to you.”

“Maybe for starter, you can offer me your number?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very very deeply appreciated!! <3 follow me on twitter @adorewoos. you can also leave some suggestions or prompts in my cc (it's in my twitter bio)


End file.
